


What Now?

by WitchBish



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Angst, Willy Wonka - Freeform, failure - Freeform, self discovery, willy is having a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBish/pseuds/WitchBish
Summary: After an unfortunate rumor, Willy is faced with bankruptcy. How will he live without his career? He doesn’t even know who he is other than a “chocolatier.” To make a long summary short, Willy is having a really bad time.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This computer screen is going to be burnt into my retinas for the rest of my life. That's my fault though, I've been staring at it for at least 3 hours. My eyes burn and I can't feel my legs due to the fact I've also been sitting here for several hours. I just can't convince myself that what I'm looking at is real. All these dumb graphs mocking me with their data. It's been 3 months since I've made a profit. I've never gone a DAY without profit in the past. Now, I'm going into the red. 

It's incredibly expensive to run this factory. Literally millions a month just to keep it running. So, do the math. I've spent 10.5 million in the last 3 months, I've made less than half that. One more month like this and I'm in debt, like, badly in debt. 

It all started when an internet rumor started about me. Completely false rumor, might I add. The rumor claimed that I wanted wanted a child heir for....reasons I'm not comfortable talking about. Which is ridiculous, the Golden ticket contest was 15 years ago, why is this rumor starting now? I have no clue. I'm at a complete loss about everything right now, but I digress. This rumor has gotten me "cancelled." 

This, I have not been able to hide from Charlie, considering it's been plastered all across the tv and internet. Damn internet, it's ruthless. Post after post calling me horrible names. Horrible photos of me are being used in these articles and posts. Charlie, of course, knows this is all nonsense, and had spoken to the press in my favor. But of course they say he's been "groomed." 

I know who started the rumor and I'll give you 3 guesses. You ready? Yea, it was Slugworth. He finally took me down. Bastard. I should kill him, I mean what else could I lose? Joking of course..... mostly. But I'm not going to do that. Fantasize, sure, but I won't act out on it. 

I need to focus. The clock on my wall says 5:30. Charlie will be here soon asking if I want to come to their place for dinner. I don't. Eating is the last thing I want to do right now. Unfortunately, I need to tell Charlie about my money problems and I'm afraid of what he's going to say. I know he's a grown man now, and he will probably understand, but what if he doesn't? What if he gets mad at me and blames me for all of this? I shudder at the thought. Maybe I'm blaming myself? I should have said something last month, or the month before. I just.....hate admitting failure. I was hoping this would blow over, and I could keep it my little secret, my secret 2 months of failure. 

"Hey Willy, you in there?" Shit, he's here. My heart is racing already. I have to tell him. I can't keep this a secret any longer. "Yea! I'm in here Charlie." My voice cracked and I sounded nervous, oh my god I'm so bad at expressing emotions and admitting fault.

Charlie opens the door and walks in. He's so tall now, taller than me. I don't like that, but it is what it is. "Mom has dinner ready, you joining us today?" I look at him wide eyed and try to muster up the courage to talk. I just open my mouth and close it again, then look away. Dammit me, stop being a coward! 

"You alright Willy? You look a little....paler than normal.." I let out a nervous giggle that's higher pitched that I'd like it to be. "Yea Yea, I'm fine....but.....Charlie....I need to talk to you. It's serious. Can you take a seat?" Here it goes, cats out of the bag, I have to tell him now. I reach over for my water bottle and take a drink, my mouth is dry and my breathing is a little shaky. 

"Um, well, uh....." He's looking at me with those big blue eyes, I can feel his judgement. "Well...."

"Willy are you okay? Are you sick or something?" 

"What? No, I'm physically fine, I think, but.....ugh...this is about money. I'm not making any anymore...". 

I said it, in a way. Wasn't very specific or detailed, but I said it. I feel like throwing up.

"What do you mean?" 

Of course he wants more details. My god I can't do this, but I guess I have to try. 

"I mean....I've not made a profit in 3 months. You know how things have been with my public image....it's affecting the business and I'm losing money. I'm going to have to sell the factory."

Holy hell, I said it. Please let him be understanding. Why isn't he saying anything? Oh god he's just staring at me. Should I say something else? Can he hear me breathing? I'm sweating so much, I can feel it run down my back. Say something!! 

"You're kidding right?" SHIT 

"No, I'm not kidding. I have the data to prove this. If I don't sell now I'm going to be bankrupt. Look at the computer scre-

"You're giving up!? I can't believe you Willy! You've never been one to give up!! I'm so disappointed in you!"

Charlie kept yelling but I stopped listening. I'm frozen, glaring at him with my mouth agape. He's really reacting like this? He thinks I'm giving up? Am I? No! I've done all I can do! 

"There has to be something you can do Willy! Make a public statement! Have another contest! Something!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH CHARLIE!" I shouted while slamming my hand down on the desk. I just yelled at Charlie, I have never done that before. It did shut him up though, he's looking at me like I've grown another head. 

"I'm sorry for yelling...but..I'm not going to sit here and let you say those things to me. I'm not giving up.....I've done what I can do. You know this factory is my entire life, and if there was anything I could do to save it..I would...."

We sat in silence for what seemed like an hour, but I'm sure it was only a couple minutes. I didn't look at him, I kept my gaze down. I could tell he was looking at me though, trying to read me. Finally, he broke the silence. 

"Willy I'm not going to act like I'm not disappointed. I am. You've always been like a super hero to me, and to hear you say that you're going to sell this place is gut wrenching. I'm going to have to think about this for a while." 

"Charlie, please believe me when I say I don't WANT to sell. I hate that I have to. I'll email you the data so you can see it when you're ready....I just don't have a choice here. If I wait any longer we will all be beyond broke....."

I didn't know what else to say, so I just stopped talking. I heard Charlie sigh, then he left the room. Now I'm alone again and I feel defeated. My eyes start burning as tears prick my eyes. I hold it back. I don't cry. I haven't cried in years and I don't plan on ever doing it again. I'm not weak. I get up while taking a deep breath. My knees crack as I stand, audible proof that I've been sitting here for way too long. I feel light headed and decide to go to my living quarters. I leave my office and walk down the hallway, making sure to look at the ground as I go. I don't even want to look at an Oompa Loompa right now. I don't want to look at anyone. 

I reach for my keys and unlock my door, slinking inside quickly to avoid anyone who may be meandering in the hallways. Once in, I lean against the door and release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. What should I do now? Charlie is probably telling his family about me having to sell. They probably all hate me now. I'm going to lose them too. I'll have nothing but maybe enough money to buy a house to die in alone. A weak whimper escapes my lips. I need a drink, a stiff drink. I walk to the kitchen and open the cabinet above the fridge. I grab the first bottle I see and open it. I haven't drank alcohol in 5 years at least, and the last time was for Charlie's 21st birthday. That was a good day. A happy day. This definitely isn't. 

I bring the bottle to my lips and drink it straight. Vodka, this is vodka for sure. I grimace at the taste and open the fridge desperately looking for something to chase it with. I decide on orange juice and take a swig right out of the bottle. After a moment I take both bottles to the living room with me and settle in on the couch. 

I turn on the TV and immediately see my own face with the word "pedophile" written below it. I frantically change the channel to the next available thing, which happens to be The Discovery Channel. The show that's on is about sea animals and I decide to stay there since it was kinda soothing. I take another drink of the vodka, this time not needing a chaser. The pain of the alcohol going down was actually enjoyable, I could focus on it instead of the horrible thoughts that are haunting my mind. I hate all of this so much. I wish there was an easy way out, but there isn't. This is going to hurt to matter what. It's going to hurt telling the Oompa Loompas that I will no longer be their boss. It's going to hurt when I place the factory for sale. It's going to hurt when it does sell. It's going to hurt when I have to pack my things and leave. It's going to be excruciating when I have to live somewhere else and face the person I am deep down inside. Honestly, I don't know who that person is. I've always been a chocolatier, I've built my entire identity on that. Without that title....I'm just a scared little boy with no life skills. 

My phone buzzes and brings me out of my trance. I reach into my pocket and take it out and look at the screen. A text from Mrs. Bucket asking if I'm okay. No. I'm not okay. I text back that I am, however. It's easy to lie over a text message. 

I pick up the vodka bottle and realize I've drank about a 1/3 of the bottle. My head in swimming and my face is numb. I don't feel better though. Just a little sick on top of distraught. I stand up and wobble a little. Yea, I'm drunk. Maybe I should shower and go to bed. That's all I know to do right now. Sleep. Sleep will let me escape reality for a while. I pull my phone out to check the time. It's only 9:30, but that's late enough for bed. I shuffle over to the kitchen and put the vodka and orange juice away. Then I head to my bedroom. Before I get there though I hear a knock at the door. It stops me in my tracks and about causes me to trip on nothing. Should I answer the door? Who even is it? It might be Charlie, here to make me feel worse. I shift my weight back and forth trying to decide what to do. Before I have a chance to make up my mind I hear a woman's voice. 

"Willy, can we talk?" 

It's Mrs. Bucket, I should have guessed that since she texted me not long ago. I decide to talk to her. It would be rude to ignore her so I walk over to the door. 

"Yea, I guess, hold on." I glance in the mirror that's on the wall next to the door. Damn, I look bad. My hair is frizzed and my eyes are red. Quickly, I run my hands through my hair and straighten my clothes a little, and answer the door.


	2. Poor Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Bucket and Willy have a talk.

At dinner Charlie was visibly upset. At first he refused to say anything, but eventually he came around. He told me and his father that Willy was going to sell the factory. Personally, I am surprised, but also not surprised. Does that make sense? I'm surprised because I figured Willy would go down with the factory, but I'm not surprised by his money troubles. I've seen the news, the comments online, and the articles they were put on. I, of course, don't believe them. Willy is an odd man, granted, but he's not a predator. I've never thought twice about him being around Charlie alone. They have spent countless hours together and I've never lost sleep over it. Willy is kind of like a child himself in some ways. 

He is very whimsical, open minded, and playful. He seems to be forever young. I recently learned that he is 53. The man doesn't look a day over 35. I guess the old saying about how acting young keeps you young is true. I fear he more than looks young. Since this is all he has done I do fear that he lacks life skills. Has he ever lived as a normal adult? He became successful while technically still a child. He opened his first shop at 17, and the factory at 23. That is unbelievably young to become so successful. I think all the success robbed him of many life experiences that he may have to face if he sells this place. 

Charlie left dinner early and said he was going on a walk. I briefly spoke to my husband about what was happening, and we both agreed that someone should check on Willy before it's too late at night. I looked at my watch a saw that it was almost 9:30, so I volunteered. It's not that I'm worried about Willy doing something drastic, but, I just want to be sure he's not going to hurt himself in any way. 

While walking to his place I started second guessing myself. Willy is a grown man, he doesn't need someone to check on him. Yet, I kept walking. This is a major life event for him, for all of us. I'm just seeing him and telling I'm good night, that's all. Once at his door I briefly just stared at it. It's not too late to go back. The nagging feeling of something possibly being wrong consumes me and I start knocking. 

First I get no response and my heart drops. He's probably just asleep I tell myself. I knock again and call out "Willy, can we talk?" Why did I say talk? Now he knows I'm worried. I hear some movement then him responding. "Yea, just give me a minute."

He's alive. Of course he's alive, why is my mind being so negative? The door finally opens and Willy looks kinda....rough. He's normally do primped and perfect, but now his hair seems tangled and his eyes are red. He also seems to have a faint 5 o'clock shadow. 

"Yes?"

"Oh. I just wanted to check on you before bed. Charlie....did tell us about your money problems. I'm sorry about that....I know this place means everything to you."

He sighed and leaned against the door frame, then looked down to the floor. He looks so sad. He also faintly smells of alcohol, it's not like him to drink. He shifts his weight a little and glances up at me. 

"Do you think I'm giving up? That this is my fault?"

His voice cracked a little at the last couple of words. Willy has never cried in front of me, and I can tell he's trying his damndest to not right now. 

"No, Willy, of course I don't think that. Why would I think that?" 

His lip quivered and he looked away. My heart breaks for him. 

"........Charlie told me that. He told me that he thinks I'm giving up and he's disappointed in me." 

A tear rolled down his face and he quickly tried to wipe it away, probably hoping I didn't notice. 

"Charlie said that? Oh ,Willy, I'm so sorry. He...didn't mean that. I'm sure he was just shocked and said that without thinking. You're not giving up, I'm sure you've done everything you could."

"I have! I've tried so hard to save this place, not just for me but for Charlie. This was supposed to be his someday, and I wasn't able to keep that promise..." 

He was crying now, tears poured down his face uncontrollably. He looked away from me, obviously embarrassed by the display of emotion. A shaky breath escaped him. I didn't know what else to do or say, so I hugged him. At first I could feel him tense up, but he quickly relaxed and leaned into my embrace. He needed this hug. 

"Thank you for checking on me...." Willy said just above a whisper. 

"You're welcome. We love you like family Willy. You might not be blood related, but that doesn't matter."

I could feel Willy's shoulders shake with a small sob. I embraced him tighter. "Do you want to talk some more?" I asked, I just felt like maybe he had more to say. 

There was a brief pause before I felt him shake his head "yes." I let go of him and he led me into his living room. We both sat on the couch facing each other. 

Willy's eyes and face were red, and fresh tears were still on his cheeks. He sighed and looked away. 

"These next few weeks are going to be very difficult" he said "I'm...going to have a lot of things to do in a short amount of time. I'll need to list the factory or sale, research other places to live, start packing, break the news to the Oompa Loompas, and probably lots more I haven't even thought about.....I...don't know if I can do this.."

The crying started again. His breathing started to quicken as well. I reached over and gently rubbed is shoulder, hoping he wouldn't go into a full blown panic attack. 

"You can Willy, and remember, you're not doing this alone. We will help you, I personally can take charge of a few of those things." I reached over and grabbed him a tissue. He wiped his eyes and continued talking. 

"Thanks....maybe you could help me find somewhere new to live? Personally I don't care...I just want you all to be happy."

"Now Willy, I'm sure you care some. We will look at places together, okay? .....Willy, how much money are you going to have left? After all is said and done? I'm sorry if that's an inappropriate question..."

He briefly thought and said "about 1.5 million. I know it sounds like a lot.....but with all things considered, it's not. I feel like I'm cheating you and your family, I promised Charlie this whole place, and a lifetime career. Now...it's barely anything....."

"That's not true Willy, you practically saved our lives, because of you my parents and in-laws got to spend their last years comfortably without worrying about money or safety. Charlie grew like a weed when we moved in because he finally had enough to eat. You have given us so much, never think that you haven't." 

"I'll try.....I just feel like such a failure right now...."

"I know, and I'm here for you no matter how you feel." I patted him on the back, then pulled him over to me and leaned on him. 

"Tomorrow we will make a game plan. Tonight, I will make you a list of what needs to be done. I don't want you to worry about it tonight. I want you to get some rest."

"Thank you.." Willy said weakly. 

"Also, make sure to drink plenty of water tonight, I don't want you to wake up tomorrow with a hangover." I playfully nudged him as I said that. He let out a small chuckle. 

"Is it obvious I've been drinking?" A small smile appeared on his face as he looked down at me. 

"Not going to lie...it's a little obvious" I said as I got up from the couch. "But it's okay, you needed a drink. Get some rest Willy.... I'll see you tomorrow. You can call me anytime, okay?"

"Okay, thank you for coming to see me. I needed to talk about it..."

"You're welcome, good night." I gave him one last hug and headed out. Poor guy needs to rest. I wish I could take this pain away from him, but I know it's going to get worse before it gets better. 

While walking back to our place I took a good look at the factory as I went. It's hard to believe we'll be leaving this place soon. We've lived here for so long. 

When I entered our place I saw Charlie in the kitchen getting something to drink. He looked up at me then looked back to his drink. "Where did you go mom, you don't normally leave this late."

"I went to go talk to Willy."  
  
Now that I know he said some mean things to Willy, I'm a little aggravated at him. 

"He's fine Mom, I'm not even sure if he cares about all of this. He's too immature to see what is-"

"Stop! Just stop. You don't know what you're talking about Charlie. Honestly, Willy is not okay. I'm very glad I went to check on him. He was drunk and crying. Does that sound okay to you?! Does that sound like someone who doesn't care about what's going on?!"

I stopped talking before I ended up yelling at him. I can't believe he feels this way about Willy. 

".......he.. was crying?" Charlie asked quietly

"Yes, he was. He tried to hold it back, but he couldn't. He was about to go into a panic attack as well. Luckily, he avoided that."

"Oh..."

"I think you owe Willy an apology, Charlie. He told me what you said."

I left it at that and went to my bedroom. I trust Charlie to make up for what he's said to Willy. I hope my trust isn't ill placed.


End file.
